


Trapped Together

by LunaFlames



Series: Claws and Whiskers AU [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cats, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Minor Blitzbee, Minor JazzProwl, catformers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaFlames/pseuds/LunaFlames
Summary: During a fierce battle Megatron and Optimus fall into old hunting tunnels. Both are trapped in and have to work together to live another day.
Relationships: Blitzwing/Bumblebee, Jazz/Prowl (Transformers), Megatron/Optimus Prime
Series: Claws and Whiskers AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195901
Kudos: 6





	Trapped Together

The sun was resting on the horizon and the air was damp with a sign of rain. The marshy ground sang a song of paw-steps and the shadowy trees whispered with the breeze.

A colorful band of Autobot cats padded out of the wall of bramble bushes. They pulled out into a clearing in the dark trees. Three cats strided out into the clearing, their pelt shining in the setting sun, murky green, red and white, then cyan and red with charcoal spots.

A skinny yellow and black tabby caught his hind leg in the tangle of brambles. He yanked and pulled at his own leg, carelessly catching his fur in the brambles. Another cat strided closer to Bumblebee, slowly untangling the skinny tabby’s hind leg. One pull down and one pull left then the spiked stems gave way.

The cat coolly spoke, “Scrambling will only tangle yourself more, you need to slowly untangle the thorns if you want a chance to escape.”

Bumblebee only rolled his eyes and sprinted away. He purred mockingly, “Scrambling will only tangle you more- whatever. Eat my dust Prowl.”

Bee continued to charge through the clearing to catch up to the others. “What are we doing so far from base?” Silence came from the three.  
  
The large cyan and red leader spoke, “The Decepticons have closed in around our territory, we need to move base eventually. Sure this forest is not like our usual bases but I won’t run the risk of the Decepticons finding us.”

A scratchy voice broke from the sky, “That might be a problem then”

A raspy yowl came from the shadowy underbrush and a band of cats lunged out. Three figures flashed their wings from the trees and glided down onto the marshy ground, one making a small crater in the ground. The band of Decepticons were closing in, and with another yowl the group attacked.

A gray and raspberry tabby strutted from the underbrush where the Decepticons leapt from. He had large forepaws, a slicked back pelt, and a scar that striped across his shoulders.

Megatron padded behind the band of Decepticons with a small grin on his face. He unsheathed his long claws and started to pick up speed, charging for Optimus.

Dark clouds circled in the sky.

Starscream had his claws hooked on Optimus, flapping his wings violently, trying to take Optimus in the air. Optimus nipped at Starscream's wings, taking a few feathers off. Bumblebee launched himself at Starscream, knocking him off Optimus. The two tumbled away to a ditch as Optimus swerved around to face Megatron charging at him. He dug his claws in the damp ground bracing for impact.

The clouds cried heavy tears.

Megatron flung himself at Optimus knocking him to the ground. Optimus pushed Megatron off with his hind legs, he then swiped at Megatron nicking his ear. Megatron bit at Optimus' neck scruff and tossed him to the side.

Megatron then lunged at Optimus hooking his claws on his back, biting down on his neck. Optimus threw himself on the ground knocking the wind out of himself and Megatron. Optimus breathed in heavily to gain back the lost wind.

Megatron wheezed for air right before Optimus launched his head into Megatron's chest. Pinning him to the ground. Megatron swiped at Optimus marking the area above his eye.

Both pulled away hissing at each other.

"You're spark with be extinguished today. Even if it kills me." Optimus hissed.

"You will die today, and I will make sure no one will remember you." Megatron hissed back.

Megatron lunged at Optimus again, claws hooked on his neck scruff. Optimus had his own claws on Megatron's shoulders. Both slammed into the marshy ground.

The sky lit up with lightning as the ground below them gave way.

Both tumbled down the hollow tunnels and the hole that they fell down caved in. Optimus pushed Megatron off to look at the caved in exit. 

"You trapped us in you fool." Megatron spat as he stood up.

"Me?! You're the one that slammed me into the ground. You've dug your own grave!" Optimus retorted.

"I'll turn you into scrap metal, tiny prime!" Megatron lunged at Optimus, he quickly rolled out of Megatron's way.

Megatron growled, "You're running away now? How pathetic."

Unbeknownst to him the ceiling of mud was crumbling and sinking in. Megatron tried to escape the crumbling ceiling but chunks of mud and dirt caught his tail and hind leg. Leaving Megatron pressed against the sloppy tunnel floor.

Megatron scratched and scrambled at the mud and dirt covering him, desperately trying to escape. He pulled at his own body and clawed at the ground.

Optimus watched in awe, the terrifying Lord Megatron now looking like a terrified kitten without its mother. He felt a small pang of pity.

Megatron stopped scrambling and spat, "This must be hilarious for you. The mighty Lord Megatron trapped under mud and doomed to starve. Well laugh it up, because when I get out, I will tear your face off!"

Optimus paid no attention to Megatron's threats and padded down the other end of the tunnel. His attention was set on get out and helping the rest of his team. He’ll just leave Megatron to starve down here. In the tunnels there were only small animal burrows and old fox scent, a week old.

He came across a rough stream of water careening out a hole on the outside. A possible exit.

Optimus hopped up, clawing up the mud slope. He slowly slipped down crashing into a mud puddle.

He tried again. He hoisted himself up and leapt on the mud slope, but violently skidded down, tumbling into more mud.

He glanced over to the stream of water, murky waves poured out down the tunnels. Optimus slinked over to the stream, he lowered his right paw into water and was yanked by the stream, almost being taken down with the water.

No chance of climbing out and there's no way he could swim across.

Optimus padded back to Megatron, his fur caked with mud

"Guess I'm not the only one covered by mud." Megatron snarked.

Optimus rolled his eyes and shook off a layer of mud, purposely flinging it on Megatron. "Guess we're stuck together 'til the rain stops."

"I rather you kill me."


End file.
